


Petrificus Totalus

by LuckyLunaverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLunaverse/pseuds/LuckyLunaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hermione has graduated from Hogwarts and is living with her parents in the muggle world which is going through a harsh economic decline. To help her family, she agrees to take a high paying, scholastic job working for her childhood enemy, Draco Malfoy. Both try to push through their predispositions regarding one another, and perhaps eventually find that they still have a lot to learn about love, life, and acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is just to set up the scene and plot, not much sexy stuff happening yet. I will always give disclaimers before hand for anything I might deem more sensitive (such as any graphic violence or noncon).

“It’s absolutely ludicrous.” Hermione Granger crossed her arms and took a step back. There was no bloody way. “You’re both mental.” She looked at her parents with complete disgust and disdain. The news that they had just informed her of would be a shock to anyone.

“We would never ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable… but think about it, if you go and work for this family, all of our money problems would go away.”

“I’m so much better than that though, I can make money.” Hermione’s heart was pounding in her chest. She could feel her pulse in her ears, and felt heat flush her body. “No… I simply will not agree to work for the Malfoys.” She closed her eyes and groaned, pressing her fingers to her temples. Her parents didn’t understand. They did not understand at all. The Malfoys were stained with dark marks. They were disgusting, and they were so wealthy and prominent that nothing could touch them. Draco was the worst. Hermione liked to think of him as a blue blooded royal who was really just so fucked up from being so inbred. She knew it was not true, but… she liked to at least have something to make her feel better about herself when he called her the ‘M’ word.

“Mom, try to think of the most bigoted half wit you have ever met… that is this entire family.” Hermione was nineteen years old. She was an adult, and actually had a say in this matter. She could say no if she wanted to. The entire situation came about because of a tragic dip in the muggle economy. Things were only getting worse and worse, her parents were at risk of losing their house. Hermione wanted to try using her magic to help, but that wasn’t proper, and her family only believed in hard work and earning what they had. Her parents would never accept her help if she obtained things by way of magic.

In knowledge of the decline in the economy, the members on the ministry had sent out letters to muggle families with options to help with their finances. Specifically in the letter to the Grangers, they had mentioned a position that Hermione would be specifically qualified for. It was actually a fairly legitimate job, which at first Hermione had found fascinating by description, but when she read the employer’s name… she could not help but to gag. The job was to work for the Malfoy family in help of expanding techniques on transfiguration, a fairly natural topic for the young Granger. She was sure that her expertise and knowledge on the subject was the only reason she was offered the job. Why else would the Malfoy’s allow her- a mudblood- to work for them.

The pay was what she was really struggling with though. Hermione would certainly not be able to find a job with better pay than this one that was offered to her by the Malfoy family, for it was quite a handsome sum. “Maybe I could try it out, and if I didn’t like it, I could try something else. I mean… I love this field, and we would honestly never have to worry about money ever again.”

“That’s wonderful honey, I’m sure you will enjoy it, and you think that the family is horrible, but what really can they do to you. It would be punishable for them to actually treat you poorly, wouldn’t it?” Hermione’s mother asked with a warm grin, only wishing the best for her daughter.

“Of course.” Hermione said as she brushed her long curly hair back from her face and leaned forward, kissing her lovely mother on the cheek. She then turned to her father and gave him a tight hug, “I will be perfectly fine, and it will be an incredible job to have on a resume anyway.” She was not lying about that, anyone would kill for this position. She still didn’t know how she was the one who was specifically requested. She was well known for her hard work and scholarly achievements, especially in transfiguration, but honestly… she couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that the Malfoys requested someone who was not a purebred.

She had to shrug that off. She just hoped that maybe the family realized that those old, worn out ideals that they held onto were just not the proper way to get ahead in life. _‘One can wish, right?’_ She thought that as she sent off a letter by owl to the address on the job offer. It was a confirmation letter, and she set up a date to meet with the head of the project whenever it was most convenient.

A good nights sleep was definitely not on the agenda for that night. The brown haired beauty tossed and turned in her bed. She still lived at her parents house, but if she accepted this job offer the pay would include room and board for the entire year long study. Of course she would probably be staying in the servants quarters of the Malfoy household… but… she couldn’t help but be a little fond of the idea of going off in her own direction. She was still dating Ron Weasley on and off, but after graduation she decided that it was for the best to spend a little time on her own to figure her life out. She always thought that she had everything in perfect order, but lately she had just been feeling so restless. She had done so many great things while she was at Hogwarts, and now she was in the ‘adult’ world, and she never felt more small.

Hermione had always been the most intelligent mind amongst her peers and even her elders on occasions… but now that she was out of school… she just felt so out of place. She lived between two different worlds. She had to keep secrets, and avoid conversations about things that were important to her. Her parents had tried to get her to see a shrink, but how would that work out? She was Hermione Granger. She did not have a mental disorder, she was not clinically depressed. She was a brave warrior, a strong woman, and one of the wizard world’s greatest minds. All of her readings showed that her thoughts and depression were normal, and a lot of people occasionally felt the same way. Nothing she read made the numbness go away though. The meaningless notions just fluttered around in her head. Maybe… just maybe this job would be a good thing for her.

\---   ---   ---

Hermione woke up the next day to an obnoxious noise. She continuously tried to hit the snooze on her alarm, but it didn’t take her long to realize what the noise actually was. Her hair cascaded over her bare, pale skin as she slowly crawled out of bed. She walked over to the window, and undid the latch. She greeted the owl with a small smile, and took the letter from the beautiful creature. It flew off, and she slowly broke the seal on the scroll. She unrolled the parchment, and read the lovely calligraphy. It was a request to have her come in that day to meet. She felt a little nervous. Wasn’t that all so quick and sudden… she felt like she was being scammed. The ministry had legitimized the offer though. It certainly was very real. She knew that she was not going to be interviewed for the position, but she still had to go fill out paperwork and cover formalities, and choosing her outfit was certainly going to be a hassle.

It would not be an over exaggeration to say that Hermione spent a good four hours getting ready. It was quite a change from her usual twenty minute routine. She wore a long black collared shirt that buttoned up the front, as well as a grey pencil skirt that went to about her knees. She finished off the look with nylon black stockings, and Mary Janes. She stared at herself in the mirror and attempted to tame the massive amount of curls on her head. Eventually she decided to just put it in a braid that fell over her shoulders.

The brunette looked at the clock that hung up on her wall, and saw that she would need to leave soon. Hermione took a deep breath, and made her way to the train station, going the old fashioned way. She could have gotten to the Malfoy mansion in a more prompt fashion, but she had some time to kill. Her avoidance may have also come from the complete lack of excitement. She had always excelled in Arithmancy, thus this job was really going to be perfect, but Merlin… she really didn’t want to deal with her future employers, if that hadn’t been stressed enough.

When Ms. Granger arrived at the Malfoy Mansion, she took in a breath. She had honestly been sulking in the muggle world for a while, wanting to spend time with her family. She took in another deep breath and walked into the mansion, following the directions that had been given to her in the letter. She came to the door of an office. There was a thin golden marble like structure floating beside the door to tell her that this was exactly where she needed to be. She reached out and took the marble in her hand. It worked like a doorbell, and the person inside of the room was alerted that she had arrived.

The door was elegant, as was everything else in the manor. The location was laced with diamonds and iron. It was extravagant, but at the same time rather dim. Hermione bit her lower lip and watched as the door slowly swung open inwards. She slowly walked inside, the lights slowly got brighter as she walked into the office.

\--- --- ---

“Granger…” A young man sat with an air of professionalism about him that came off as a bit grandiose. She wanted to say that his looks were ostentatious, but he just looked nice.

“Draco, nice to see you.” Hermione said with confidence as she held her head high. She observed the appearance of Draco Malfoy. They were close in age, and had known one another for quite some time. They even had a fairly active history of distaste for one another. She was a little surprised when she saw him though. His blonde hair was styled and looked sleek. He was wearing a black suit with a grey tie with several silver threads that made a very faint stripe pattern. He looked… dashing.

“You can refer to me as Sir as long as you are in my employment, Ms. Granger.” The man said as he clasped his fingers together and leaned a bit forward in his chair. His face was so stern, and Hermione had to admit that it was rather a rather intimidating sight.

She feigned a laugh, “Oh… of course, Sir…” She said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I’m just fucking with you, Granger.” The man said as he leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk coming on his face. He just wanted to see if she would do what he said. Draco had to admit that it was more fun that he had expected. He especially enjoyed watching the face of the brave Gryffindor twist as she tried not to yell at her new boss. “I apologize, that was quite unprofessional, please, take a seat.”

“Quite unprofessional.” Hermione responded, and certainly to say something even more snarky, but not wanting to come off as rude herself. She took a seat in the chair that had been positioned in front of the desk. She faced Draco at eye level now. He had a willowy structure, and grey eyes that struck her to the core. His hair was so pale that it was almost white. He contrasted Hermione’s appearance. She cleared her throat and set her hands in her lap. “You are looking good, how have you been doing?” She asked, trying to make small talk to avoid awkward silence.

Hermione had always seen Draco as what he had been as a child. She had to remind herself that it was not his fault that he had acted the way he did. She honestly felt a tad bit bad for him. His family had been a factor in the victory of the second wizard war. If they had not switched sides… She still stared at him with the same vigor she had always throughout childhood.

“I have been doing well, I am sure you would rather not make small talk, huh?” Draco Malfoy said as he pulled out some papers and a quill. “I will just need you to go over these contracts, and sign for me. They are agreements for payments for services rendered… and Granger…” He put his palms flat on the desk, over the papers. “Read carefully about what you are getting into, this is very strict and hard work.”

“I think you know that I will not have a problem with any type of workload you give me. Especially in this field. May I ask why you are even doing this research?”

“It is simply an inquiry into the subject, and it will be used for studies at Hogwarts, actually.” It was about an hour later that they had discussed everything, and Hermione had signed the contract. Malfoy had gone over the legalities and formalities, and the bookish things that only Hermione Granger would take a keen interest in.

After everything was settled, Draco stood up and gave Granger a smile. It was a genuine look of warmth that almost worried the girl sitting in the chair. She quickly stood up so that she wasn’t below him. Him standing over her made her feel rather uncomfortable, and squirmish. She still had so many feelings of bitterness towards him, though she had to keep telling herself that he wasn’t the same hateful bully that he had once been. At least, she didn’t think he was. The way he was acting towards her was, for a lack of better words, nice.

“Let me give you the tour.” Draco said as he walked to the door, letting it open on it’s own accord. They walked through the halls of the Malfoy Manor quickly, as there was a lot to see. Hermione was impressed as he showed her the dining area, and then the library. The library was where she stopped in her tracks.

“This is… will I have access to all of this?” Hermione already knew that any rule against her being in the library wouldn’t even matter. It was so impressive that nothing would keep her out. Though, she was pleased when she was informed that it was open to her any time of the day.

“I mean, it’s not like you have a track record of following rules when it comes to libraries.” Malfoy’s comment, and his stupid smirk made Hermione’s skin heat up. She hated when people mentioned her breaking rules. She was the most upstanding citizen that anyone could imagine, and she took extreme pride in that.

“Knowledge is the most important thing that anyone could ever have.”

Malfoy hummed at the response and gave a nod of affirment. He looked at Hermione and had to stop himself from giving her entire body a noticeable once over. She definitely had grown into a fine woman, despite her muggle heritage. _‘No, don’t judge her based on that, this bitch got better marks than you all throughout school.’_ The thought of that made Draco want to physically cringe. He was still so set in his old ways. He knew that it was wrong, he knew that when push came to shove… he wouldn’t want anyone to be hurt. It was not okay, in fact it was awful. _‘Her blood does not make her below you… stop being a fucking prick, Draco, for Merlin’s sake.’_ Draco constantly had to correct his thoughts as he walked with her through the great halls. That is, after he was able to pry her away from the library.

Draco came to a closed door and pulled out a bronze key and handed it to Hermione. “This will be your room, you are free to do anything with it that you please, as far as decorating and whatnot.” He said before opening the door. “You can keep the door locked, if you would like, the key you have is charmed so that when you lock it, no one else can unlock it without your explicit consent.” The room was on the second floor of the manor, and was huge, with windows looking out to a lovely garden. “You are free to go about the manor anytime and anywhere you please, with the exception of the few places that I told you about.” He still wore a friendly grin as he spoke.

Maybe this won’t be so bad. Hermione sighed, but when she got a good look at the room she let out an audible gasp, "This is marvelous." Her eyes lingered on the intricate wooden bed frame. Carefully carved into the rich mahogany was a lion, which she could only assume was a homage to her old Gryffindor house. The bedspread was a rich maroon, and the pillows were grey and black in color, stitched with silver thread.

"Were you expecting a cement floor cell with a cot to sleep on? I mean... I know all of the iron outside seems a bit unwelcoming." Draco laughed as he ran his fingers through his pale strands of hair. "But we aren't savages, Granger, I try to make sure all of my top employees get only the best accommodations."

"Well, I think you and I both know that the Malfoy's aren't known for their kindness to their servants." Hermione thought of Dobby, and the cruelties she had remembered being bestowed upon him. The look on Malfoy's face made Hermione actually feel a little bad about saying what she did.

"Watch it, Granger." Malfoy snapped back in annoyance. "You aren't a servant, you are working closely with us on a special project, don't compare yourself to the help, for Merlin's sake have some integrity." His voice softened a bit as he calmed down rather quickly. What about this woman made him so agitated and confused all at the same time? He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "But to get back on track, if you would like you can choose a start date, of course you will have a week or so to get settled in here before you actually will need to begin."

Hermione was even more offended, and wanted to punch Draco square in the jaw when he spoke to her. How dare he say that servants didn't have integrity. That was just like a Malfoy to say something like that. She pushed the thoughts she had aside when he asked her when she would like to start. "I can start as soon as possible, I will just need to pick up my luggage." She had to admit, this was an assignment that she was eager to start on.

"I can send someone to your home to help with bringing your luggage if you would like."

"Oh, I will be quite alright, thank you." Hermione said boldly as she looked around the gorgeous room. It really was brilliant.

Draco told Hermione a few more little things that she would need to know, and then showed her to the front door of the manor. He watched her leave, her braid neatly sitting on her shoulder. Thoughts triggered in his mind that he tried to turn off, but couldn't. How could he stop himself from wondering what it would be like to grab her by those slim shoulders and slam her against the wall. Draco had a sinking feeling in his gut as he mentally tore the tie binding that golden brown hair, letting it run free and loose. He winced before staring into nothingness. He blocked his emotions, something he had always been so good at.

If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy was sure of, it was that Hermione Granger was only working this job because she had no other option. He adjusted the sleeves of his shirt before walking back to his office. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was because Granger actually had almost always surpassed him. Sure, he had to admit that he was rather vain, and a bit full of himself, but he really did work hard. Hermione really was one of the only people to get better marks than him. It was something his father sure had never let him forget. There was something foggy about all of those years though. So much time had passed, and though it was only a few years since graduation, it honestly felt like a decade.

The brunette was brave, successful, and highly intelligent. Draco wanted that. He wanted to have her for his own, not as just his employee. Hermione Granger despised him though. How could he blame her. He had tormented her for years, taunting her, treating her like filth. She was filth... No... She wasn't.

_Yes she was._

Draco groaned at the conflict, and pressed his long slender fingers against his temples. He ran his fingers through his gelled hair a few times, making it more loose. He carefully took his suit jacket off after that, and pretended to work on important things for the rest of the day, even though he couldn't keep any of his thoughts straight after straining that entire meeting to be civil to the one girl who knew that he was actually just a piece of shit. Maybe things would change, maybe he would change? He scoffed and rejected that idea flat out before he stood up and made his way to his bedchambers, still wondering about the taste of a mudblood.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes the move.

"Please... No." Hermione pressed her back up against the cold, stone wall and shut her eyes tight. A fresh but ancient fear encased her entire body, and it made her frozen where she stood.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Reluctantly, Hermione opened her eyes, and gazed wonderously at the face of her sworn enemy. Draco Malfoy had set his wand on the ground, and slowly removed his cloak, wrapping it around the woman's shoulders. She had been stripped naked, her arm bleeding, the word 'Mudblood' carved into it in jagged, large letters. The youngest of the Malfoy family slowly and carefully took her branded arm, and looked her in the eyes. His own were so bright and wild. "I would never hurt you." His voice was oddly gentle, as he brought the arm to his lips. The blood stained his face, but as he kissed the burning flesh, a cool breeze blew through them. Hermione felt the pain melt away, the very real and bleak pain she felt. 

Slowly the scar started to fade, the blood dissipating into nothingness. "I have changed, Hermione. You are so beautiful, I need you." His fingers were now interlocked with her own. Slowly, the two slid to the floor, and Draco's arms enveloped her in a warmth she rarely felt anymore. He moved his face close to her own, and she could feel his breathing on her neck, and soon the whispering breaths turned into something solid as his lips braced her soft flesh. A gasp escaped her lips as she allowed it to happen. 

"It... You hate me, I'm not pure... You said it yourself." 

"How are you not pure? You are the greatest witch of this era." The voice struck something deep within Hermione Granger. Draco's lips traveled up to her ear, and he rested his head there for a moment, before he ran his fingers through her frantic hair. He slowly smoothed her hair , whispering sweet words to her. Hermione couldn't stop herself as she lunged longingly, pressing her own lips against his. Sweet blonde hair became tangled in her fingers as she cried in between kisses. The Slytherin's hands traveled underneath his cloak that was still securely around the shoulders of a bravely fragile girl who constantly fought to be the best at everything. 

"I want you." Ragged breaths escaped as Draco declared his need, and Hermione wrapped her legs around his body. The force between them was so strong, that she couldn't hold back. 

The scene started to blur, darkness falling over Hermione's vision. A few minutes of disorientation fell over her as she slowly woke up from a very deep sleep. She slowly found herself in her own bed at her parents house, her heart racing, and her female organs pulsing with rapid need for release. She took in quick gasps, recollecting almost every second of the dream that had just taken place in her mind. She pressed her clenched fist to her chest. 'Oh Merlin... What in the world was that?' 

Hermione leaned against the head of the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest as she thought about the dream she had. It was absolutely ridiculous, and nothing would ever happen like that. That was the mystery of the dream world, however. She had a believe that dreams were reflections of personal desires, but things got messy in the brain at night, and that dream was certainly messy. She felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. How could she even bare to face Draco now? ‘Come on Hermione, it’s not like he is going to know about your private, fucked up dream.’ She told herself reassuringly. 

Today was the day that Hermione was going to be making the move to her new room and new life working at the Malfoy Manor. She did not have an incredibly extensive wardrobe. She was able to fit all of her most important things in her suitcase. The rest she really felt she didn't need to bring along. She once again to travel by train, knowing it would not take an incredible length of time. 

Once she arrived at the Manor, she was helped inside, and her luggage was taken to the room given to her. A house elf informed her that dinner would be served at seven in the evening. She gave a stiff nod. 

"And Master Draco Malfoy requests Miss Hermione Granger's presents for a private meal." Hermione was taken aback for a moment before clearing her throat and telling the elf that she would be sure to be there. It had to be so that Draco could talk to her about work. 

Hermione went to her room, and was once again enchanted by the beauty of the room. She had previously checked the charm on the key that Malfoy had given her. It was a legitimate spell, and it made her feel relieved, for she was not trusting of anyone on this estate. 

The first few hours of Hermione's stay in the manor were just a montage of her putting things away in the lavish board she had been granted. She looked at her watch and saw that it was around time for dinner.


End file.
